The Cool Substitute
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Mrs.Evans is not here today, and her Freshman E.A.T. class are really worried. But a cool substitute is taking her place for today, can the Freshman kiddies handle the coolest Deathscythe! - Operation Done!-
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a little oneshot that popped in my head the other day...so Enjoy!

If you want my to continue this oneshot, then just review or go message me...so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, if I did i'll continue the rest of the manga and make a season 3.

* * *

**The Cool Substitute**

The EAT class of freshmen were oddly surprised that was late today. In fact, it was 5 minutes since the class period started and the Professor was usually here before class even started. She was always early for class, normally when 1st period starts, she writes the lesson of the day down on the chalkboard, while the students walked in taking their seats.

Ten minutes has passed and Mrs. Evans was still not here, the students started to get really worried. Mrs. Evans was the freshmen EAT class favorite teacher, she was always kind hearted and cared for her students deeply. Sure, she was kind of extreme when it came to assigning homework and giving detailed tests, but all in all she helped students when they needed help and talked with students about their problems. She was truly a really cool teacher.

Suddenly the door opened, someone walking in the class. All the students turned their attention, hoping it was Mrs. Evans. But it wasn't. It was a man with white hair, he had a white dress shirt on, wearing black jeans, with some brown combat boots on his feet. As a students got a closer look, they realized that this was no ordinary man. That man was the legendary last Deathscythe, Soul Eater.

The freshmen boys looked at the older man in awe. The freshmen girls stared dreamily at the older man, admiring his handsome features. The students were whispering about how he helped destroy Kishin Asura, or how he collected 200 kishin eggs, and more stuff he accomplished. Soul stood in front of the students and looked up at Maka's freshmen class. He cleared his throat to get their attention, and all the students stopped their chattering and all eyes were on him now. Soul smirked," Cool, now that its quiet lets begin, I will be your substitute replacement for Mrs. Evans today" Soul said.

Soul will never get tired of calling Maka "Mrs. Evans", it had a good ring to it, calling her that made him felt that she was finally his. A freshman girl with brown curly hair slowly raised her hand, Soul noticed. "Yeah?" He said, turning his attention to the younger girl. "Umm, Mrs. Evans has never had to use a substitute ever, is something wrong with her?" the girl shyly asked. "Well, has a bad case of the flu, so maybe I'll be your substitute for a while until she gets better, who knows." Soul said.

Soul was curious of why these students cared so much for Maka. " Why do you guys look so depressed looking, is Mrs. Evans more important than a cool guy like me?" Soul asked the students. Of course he wasn't insulting Maka, he was just testing these students on how much they cared for their beloved teacher. One boy with jet black hair wearing a yellow hat stood up, he decided to speak for the whole class. " Well, is a really cool teacher, she cares for us like we're her own, and always makes class fun and makes learning enjoyable, but shes probably not as cool as you ,sir" the boy said. The whole class nodded in agreement.

Soul smiled at these kids, Maka really has them wrapped around her finger huh, Soul thought. That's his Maka alright, sweet, caring, and lovable. " Alright, lets get to the introductions shall we." Soul said. " My name is Soul Eater **Evans, **the last Deathscythe, as you may know." Soul said, he grabbed a chalk piece so he can write his name on the board. The students were paralyzed in shock they couldn't believe what just processed in their brains, all of them were flabbergasted. This man was Mrs. Evans...

After Soul wrote, "Mr. Evans" on the chalkboard, he turned his attention to the students whose faces were still shocked. Soul lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you guys so shaken up?" Soul asked the children. The same boy with the yellow hat, stood up again, but looked at the man nervously. " Y-your last name is E-Evans too? So are you Mrs. E-" "That's right kid, your precious Mrs. Evans is my wife."Soul interrupted, he gave the class an insane smirk. "YOU'RE HER HUSBAND!" the whole class shouted.

But how? This man was the complete opposite of , how did someone as pure hearted as her marry...

Him.

"Heh, now class lets learn about one on one combat." Soul said, suddenly his right arm turned into a scythe blade. "Any volunteers, kids?" Soul said, smiling wickedly. The whole freshmen class turned pale white. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

So yeah a little note, for those of you who reads my story "The Evans Family", this is not connected to that. Soul and Maka are married but dont have any children yet. So this has nothing to do with "The Evans Family", just letting you know.

So I hoped you enjoyed, again if you want me to continue this oneshot, then just give me some good feedback, this probably will be a total of three chapters if I get some good feedback.

Have a good day, beautiful people!

-NQ


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know I said I'd make this into a oneshot but I got a lot of good feedback, sooooo heres chapppiee 2...

I hope you chickies sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**(Chapter 2)**

"So...Deathscythe."one kid said awkwardly. The poor kid was trying to fill the awkwardness that was currently going on in the classroom. The class was dead silent, everyone was just staring at the older man in front of the class, waiting carefully what he was going to do next. Soul looked up at them in annoyance," What are you guys staring at? Its impolite to stare, y'know, maybe I should tell Maka how annoying you brats are." the whole class flinched and turned their heads the other way.

"How old are you kids anyway, like 11 or something?" Soul asked. The freshman class sweat dropped, "Were all 14-15, were freshmen,Deathscythe." the boy with the hat said. Soul examined the boy, "Hey you with the yellow hat!" the boy looked up immediately. "Y-yes sir?" he said. "What's your name?" Soul asked." My name is Ace, I'm the freshman class rep. I'm kind of the voice of the whole class." Ace said, the whole class agreed.

" I can see that, anyway, what is Maka teaching you guys right now, Ace?" he asked the boy. "Well...she's currently teaching us about soul anatomy, y'know how the electrical pulses of the soul come toge-" "Lammmeeee, my wife is soooo boring." said. He sat in chair with his right hand on his cheek, wearing a bored expression on his face. The class looked at dumbfounded at his carefreeness, they will still trying so hard to connect in their brains how and this guy are married...

Soul sat up, and clapped his hands to get the class attention "Lets spice things up a bit, today class we're going to practice some combat." Soul said. "Who's first?" Soul said, with a smug look on his face. Everyone looked at each other to see who'll go first. "I'll take you on Deathcythe." one brave kid said. Soul looked up to see a boy with black hair, tan skin, green eyes, and freckles on his face. "What's your name, kid?" Soul asked.

"Heh, my name is Cory Cadwell, and this is my weapon Ira" Cory pointed at Ira. She was the same girl with the curly hair who asked where was. "Alright Cory, bring Ira and come down here." Soul said. Cory and Ira looked at each other and both nodded and walked all the way down to the front of the classroom.

Soul smirked as he stood in front of two students, there was something very nostalgic about them, it was weird. " Are you sure you two are ready to face me, I'm very experienced, y'know" Soul said. "Don't try to intimidate us old man, me and Ira are practically the best Meister-weapon duo in our grade, bring it on!" Cory said. Ira gulped and slowly nodded.

" I'm 26, kid. I'm like 10 years older than you, or wait are you 11?" Soul asked. Cory slapped his head on the palm of hand, "For Death sakes were 14...you know what, whatever, c'mon Ira transform!" "Right!" Ira said. She transformed into a large double sided hammer. The handle was red, the metal was light green with a star on each side. Cory grabbed the hammer weapon and got into his fighting position. "Ohhh a hammer weapon, haven't seen those types in a minute." Soul said.

Cory made the first move, by running up to the Deathscythe. Soul did nothing but stand there with his eyes closed, smirking. Cory jumped up, and tried to swing at the older man. Soul turned his left arm into a scythe and easily blocked the younger boy attack. Cory growled in frustration and kept swinging at him, but Soul just simply dodged his attacks like it was child's play.

" C'mon kid, at least get one hit in on me." Soul teased. Then Soul blocked his attack and used his right arm to punch Cory in the gut. "Arrrggg" was all that was coming from the poor kid's mouth, well there was spit and blood also. The force from the punch pushed Cory and Ira all the way to the other side to the classroom. The whole class gasped and witnessed their classmate flying all the way to the wall.

Cory's back hit the wall, and he slid down to the floor, the poor boy was knocked out. "Cory!" Ira said. She transformed back into her human form and tried to wake Cory up. After 5 attempts of violent shaking, Cory coughed repeatedly and struggled to get up. " You idiot, you never jump in front of your enemy leaving potential spots for your opponent to hit, especially if there more powerful!" Ira said.

" Looks like you got smart weapon there, I would keep her as a partner if I were you" Soul said. "But she's right, never jump in front of your enemy without blocking yourself first. Simply, because your enemy would just go for the pressure points in your body and try to stop your movements, therefore stopping your attack" Soul said. Some of the students took notes, while some students let all that useful information sink in their brains.

Cory stood up but stumbled back a little, " Ah shut up, old man already taught us that months ago." he said. Ira punched him in the head, "IF YOU WOULD ONLY PAID ATTENTION IN CLASS DUMBASS, AND STOP SLEEPING, YOU WOULDNT BE IN THIS MESS!" Ira yelled. Cory fell back down and the floor. The whole class laughed at goofball that was, Cory Cadwell. Soul had his arms crossed was just simply amused at this.

"Dammit woman, why do you have to hit me like that, and stop yelling for Death sakes." Cory shouted, rubbing his aching head. Ira got in his face now. "I wouldn't yell if you would just follow my advice." Ira shouted back. "I would follow your advice, if you weren't a bitch about it." Cory shouted louder. " I WOULDN'T BE A BITCH, IF YOUR WERNT SUCH A DUMBASS!" Ira shouted even louder. The whole classroom was silent, until a certain man started to bust out laughing. Soul was laughing so hard, that tears started to form in his eyes. Everyone including Ira and Cory who stopped their bickering looked at the owner of the husky chuckles.

When Soul finally stopped his chuckle fest, he looked straight at Ira and Cory. "You two. I knew it was something nostalgic about you two guys. You two bickering reminded me of me and Maka's days at the academy." Soul said. The whole class was interested at this, whenever they hear about how was when she was their age really sparked their interest.

Ace raised his hand up high to get attention, " Deathscythe sir...could you tell us more about our teacher, y'know how she was when she was younger. Was she a powerful meister? What kind of student was she? How did you guys par-" "Woah,woah,woah, slow down Ace, one question at a time. By the looks of it, you guys are eager to get the inside scoop on your precious teacher. Am I right?" Soul said. The whole class desperately nodded, Soul laughed at these kids. "Alright I'll tell you some stories about Maka, but first, how about I order some pizza for you guys since you missed lunch." the class looked at the clock and were shocked, how in the world did they miss lunch.

"And to answer your questions, you guys were so into the fight between me and Cory that you didn't even notice the lunch bell rung." Soul said. The bell suddenly rung again, lunch was over. " But don't worry you little brats, I'll be kind enough to get all of you guys some pizza, it'll cost me a lot, but I like you guys so what the hell." Soul said. He took out his phone and dialed the local pizza place. "YAY!" the whole class yelled. Maybe this dude wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Annnddd thats chapter 2, I'll conclude this in chapter 3. Please review and spread the word (-o-)/

See ya next time lovelies!

Also somehow wont let me write Souls last name, and its annoying because Soul and Maka are married in this story so I can't say their last names, so I'll just refer Soul as Deathscythe and refer to Maka as...Maka. If any of you know how to stop it, please message me. I'll appreciate it!

-NQ


	3. Chapter 3 (Final)

**Sniff sniff, this is the final chapter kiddies. Its been a crazy, fun ride, but this is it.**

**Lets get on with it shall we! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Achoo"Maka sneezed loudly. Maka groaned and rubbed her stuffy,red nose and lazily looked at the clock on her dresser. It was 1:30, she wonders how her students are doing. She asked her husband, Soul, to substitute them for today. But it looks like she'll have to keep finding more substitutes, she can't just continuously ask Soul to cover for her until she gets better. It's bad enough he dreaded filling in for today, she doubts he'll want to teach until she gets better.

Reasons because, he's super busy being a Deathscythe, he thinks kids are brats, and Death knows what he'll teach them. Maka was getting paranoid but it's not like she can spring out the bed and rush to Shibusen to check on her students and see what Soul was doing. She wishes she could but she was physically incapable to do so. She'll just have to trust Soul with her precious students.

She hopes her students aren't intimidated by him, Soul might have a cold,scary demeanor but deep down he was a sweet and loyal guy. She wonders what he's doing with the kids right now.

* * *

"Haha, no way Mrs. Evans used the 'Maka Chop' way back then, I thought that was a new thing she did?" a girl named Kelsey asked. Soul chuckled,"Nope, she did it way back in her youth too, she would always do it when I'm being random or say something stupid, so I know how you guys feel." Soul said before he took a bite from his pizza. The whole class ate their pizza that Mr. Evans ordered, he ordered 28 boxes of cheesy pizza with 10 2-liter pints of soda. Soul really liked these kids, he can see now why Maka loves teaching them so much. They had spunk,energy, and determination, he now has faith in the new generation of the DWMA.

Soon after having so much fun with Mr. Evans, the last bell rung for the day. And for once the students groaned that they had to leave the badass husband of Mrs. Evans. Before anyone left the classroom, Soul leaned against the door, blocking anyone from getting out.

"Before you guys leave, I just want to say a few things...you guys are some pretty cool students...there I said it, hopefully I'll substitute you brats the rest of this week. Simply because Mrs. Evans is still in no condition of teaching you guys..." all of the students had disappointed, worried expressions on their faces, " but you guys should know that Mrs. Evans is a strong woman, so I doubt a cold will bring her down for a whole week. But don't tell Mrs. Evans I ordered you guys pizza, or she'd kill me, because before she kills me I'll kill each of you first, is that clear?" Soul said in a warning tone, giving the freshmans a death glare.

The kids gave the Deathscythe scared and terrified looks and shook their heads repeatedly. Soul smiled and stopped blocking the classroom door, "Good, now go on, scram." Soul said. "Bye Mr. Evans!" the whole class said before leaving. The kids waved and some of the girls hugged the Deathscythe. After all of the students were gone, Soul sighed and turned to face the classroom, there were plates, bitten pieces of pizza everywhere, soda was spilled on the floor and the classroom looked like a complete mess.

Soul clenched his fist, a vein popped out of his forehead, and snarled, "Damn brats didn't clean after themselves" Soul spat bitterly.

* * *

"Sul your hume" Maka said cheerfully through her stuffy nose. Soul smiled at his wife and fell back on the bed, he let out a exhausting sigh. Maka rubbed his hair and giggled, " They're a handful, huh?" Maka said. Soul shifted his weight towards Maka and laid his head on Maka's lap. " No shit, I see why your always tired all the damn time." Soul said. " I would kiss you for taking care of the kids for today but I'm all gross and sick." Maka said. Soul sat up from her lap and gave Maka a confused look, " Who said it was just for today, I'm gonna watch them until you get better?" Soul said.

Maka gasped and squealed, and Soul raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, " What?" Soul said. "Oh my Death, Soul they're warming up to you arent they?" Maka said. Soul laughed in denial, " You're hilarious Maka, me...like those brats, you gotta be kidding me." Soul said. Maka could easily tell he was lying, she just looked at him with a questionable look, challenging him. "A cool guy like me doesn't warm up to brats." Soul proudly said. Maka rolled her eyes and patted Soul on the back, "Whatever you say 'cool man'. " Maka said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Soul substituted Maka's freshman class for the past four days and the freshman kiddies loved every minute of it. Everyday ever since Monday they did special combat lessons, heard awesome stories from Mr. Evans about his past missions and his adventures with "Spartoi", and missed lunch every day for delicious food Mr. Evans would order or bring in. Of course they will have to clean up the messes they made before they leave, but when they done so the students would cheerfully say goodbye to their favorite substitute. These past four days for the Shibusen freshman has been paradise, but time flies when you're having fun.

_It was Friday today, and Maka was cured from her nasty cold and was better than ever to teach her students today._

Mr. Evans didn't show up yet, it was 10 minutes since class started and he wasn't here yet. The freshman class have gotten extremely worried, he was never this late, he came a little late by a minute or so, but not this late. The classroom door opened and the class eagerly looked to see if that was Mr. Evans.

_**But it wasn't...**_

The sound of high heels clacked against the floor, Mrs. Evans walked to the middle of the classroom and turned her body to the front of the classroom. She was wearing a long sleeved baby blue shirt and a black high waisted skirt. She was also wearing brown wedges on with her lab coat on. She was smiling brightly and waved enthusiastically to the class, " Hello class, i'm back." Maka said. The class didn't respond, they were frowning and had disappointed expressions on their faces.

Maka soon noticed this and had a confused look on her face, " Don't you guys miss me, what's with the long faces, did I do something wrong" Maka said innocently. " **WHERES MR. EVANS**!" the whole class yelled. Maka sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, " Hehe, calm down students...my husband is going on a mission trip today so you probably won't see him for awhile." Maka said smiling slightly. The class groaned and said things like " Aww man", "Seriously", and "This sucks", and Maka got a little irritated at her students 'new' behavior. " C'mon guys, you're being rude. I thought you guys would of missed me." Maka said exasperatedly.

Ace decided to speak for the class yet again by saying, " No, Mrs. Evans we missed you a lot, its just...Mr. Evans was so cool, the way he teaches was so...what's the word...extraordinary, we still think you're the best teacher though." Ace said with a shy smile. The whole class nodded in agreement and blushed from embarrassment expressing their love for the insane man. Maka paused, sighed, and smiled, " So that's it, I knew he had an effect on them" Maka thought. " Well I'm glad you guys like my husband teaching, maybe I should let him substitute more often, yeah?" Maka said with a confident smile. The whole class nodded their heads and yelled out " Definitely", and Maka simply replied with a chuckle.

Maka taught the class that Friday, but the class barely paid attention that day, their minds were on the mysterious man that gave them the best week of their lives this week. _Soul Eater Evans is hands down the coolest substitute_.

* * *

Thats it, that is " **Cool Substitute**", its been fun to write this little story. Thank you for all the support for this story and asking for more!

And I finally fixed my problem i had for the last chapter concerning writing Mr. and Mrs. , If i space the last name from the addressing correspondence is b/c the editor will delete it if I put them together, so im sorry if it looks weird but thats the only way I can address correspondence.

Once again thank you for this story, comment, and fav this story.

See you in another story lovelies, **RANDOM QUOTE TIME**!

" Silence speaks when words cant."- Tumblr

-NQ


End file.
